


el equilibrio imposible

by samej



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Community: retoaleatorio, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also includes clint barton/laura barton
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin motivo aparente, de un momento a otro, ve brillar las manos de Wanda con una luz carmesí durante menos de un segundo; se tensa y si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, no lo creería.</p><p>Pietro abre los ojos, y respira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	el equilibrio imposible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/gifts).



> Escrito originalmente para [este prompt](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/5652.html?thread=310036#t310036) del retoaleatorio de Incorrect Quotes.
> 
> Es un AU del final de Age of Ultron, así que hay spoilers, pero en general respeta el canon, incluyendo poderes adicionales de Wanda de los cómics. Primera vez con esta pareja así que espero que no haya quedado muy mal... se me alargó bastante más de lo esperado. 
> 
> El título es una variación de la canción de Iván Ferreiro.

Clint no sabe lo que pasó, solo puede explicar lo que vio.

*

Wanda está arrodillada al lado de Pietro, con las manos sobre su pecho. Nadie se atreve a decirle nada, y Clint siente que tendría que ser él el que lo hiciera, pero está paralizado aún, dolorido y exhausto, mirando al techo metalizado del contenedor en el que les llevan. Por llamarlo de alguna manera. Aún están siendo rescatados por S.H.I.E.L.D, o lo que queda de ellos, o lo que tuvo que ser. 

No deja de repetir, con esa voz que no parece la suya, que no parece la que le ha puesto los pelos de punta a Clint, que no puede estar muerto, que es imposible, que está vivo. Lo hace bajito, tanto como para que solo lo llegue a escuchar Clint, la única persona realmente cerca de ambos. Quiere consolarla, pero no lo hace. 

No sabe cómo.

Sin motivo aparente, de un momento a otro, ve brillar sus manos con una luz carmesí durante menos de un segundo; se tensa y si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, no lo creería.

Pietro abre los ojos, y respira.

*

Tony tiene una mirada calculadora, Steve preocupada, Visión inalterable. Tras el cristal, Wanda les mira desafiante, a pesar de que su lado es espejado.

La Visión cree que los poderes de Wanda han evolucionado mucho más allá de lo que esperaban con los experimentos. Clint piensa “no jodas, Capitán Obvio” pero no lo dice, porque la Visión, sinceramente, le da un poco de miedo. Por cómo ladea la cabeza cuando le mirea, le da la sensación de que puede leerle el pensamiento.

Uno diría que después de pelear al lado de Hulk estas cosas le deberían haber dejado de afectar pero hay algo en el nuevo Vengador que le hace sentir intranquilo, no sabe nunca por donde va a salir.

Tony dice:

—Una semana y podría...

Los otros tres al unísono.

—No.

—Pero…

Steve, más seco.

—Lo último que necesita Wanda ahora mismo es que te pongas a investigar los límites de sus poderes, Tony.

Tony hace algo parecido a pucheros.

—No podemos dejarla ir tranquilamente mientras ella misma no los sepa, Steve. Al menos déjame preguntarle.

Pero Steve se mantiene terco. Clint, por una vez en la vida, cree que Tony tiene razón. Sin que sirva de precedente; pero no tiene fuerzas, ni ganas, para oponerse hoy a Steve. 

En la habitación de al lado, Pietro mira la televisión con aire ausente. Está solo. 

Clint frunce el ceño pero no le da tiempo a formular la preocupación en alto porque la puerta les sobresalta al abrirse y entra Wanda, mira a Tony. 

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Stark sonríe, Rogers se cruza de brazos, a la defensiva.

*

Se suponía que Ultrón iba a ser lal última misión, pero siempre se supone que es la última misión. La siguiente vez no es un robot loco, pero sí una célula de Hydra que le deja cojo tres semanas. 

Laura va a otra ecografía sola. 

Discuten, porque nunca es la última, porque siempre hay otra después, igual de importante. A ella le da un pinchazo en el vientre y cuando él se acerca, le rechaza. 

—Haz como si no estuvieras aquí. Total.

No termina la frase, pero tampoco hace falta.

*

Wanda se encierra con Tony en el laboratorio y sale poco. Aún mira a Pietro como si fuera un milagro  
Pietro no consigue correr como antes. Es más lento, dura menos, se cansa antes, le duelen los huesos; le cuesta más curarse. Clint entrena en las alturas mientras le ve correr, frustrarse, volver a correr. Deja surcos en la hierba. 

Le lanza una flecha antes de que le vea y la coge al vuelo, levantando la cabeza hacia todos los lados hasta que le localiza, sobre el muro que rodea el nuevo edificio. 

Clint se deja caer y anda hasta donde está él. Han hablado, de vez en cuando durantes las semanas desde, desde que todo pasó. Es curioso verles intentar no sacar el tema de Pietro y los poderes de Wanda y “estuviste muerto durante veinte minutos”. Clint aún recuerda esa última mirada.

“ _No viste venir eso, eh_ ”

Cómo no hacerlo, si es lo último que ve todas las noches antes de caer dormido, cuando las defensas no le permiten rechazar los recuerdos.

—¿Has venido a reirte de mí? No te creas que no puedo contigo ahora, no me verías venir. 

Clint sonríe, agacha la cabeza y le mira levantando las cejas. A Pietro el acento se le marca más cuando está cansado, y ahora no hace falta más que verle para saber que es así. Tiene ojeras, el pelo más despeinado que de costumbre, la cara excesivamente pálida. 

Clint coge la flecha de su mano, sonriendo.

—¿No estarás demasiado cansado para seguirme el ritmo, no?

Pietro frunce el ceño.

—Por favor. No necesito ni esforzarme.

—No esperaba menos. 

Lanza flechas que Pietro esquiva y en algunos momentos, cuando ambos están sudados y agotados, le parece que sonríe, pero pasa por su lado demasiado rápido como para saberlo de verdad.

*

El tercer embarazo fue un error. Fue sin querer, mejor dicho, porque Clint tiene a su hijo en brazos y no concibe la idea de que algo así pueda ser un error, pero no lo buscaban ni lo esperaban; fue una noche después de seis semanas sin verse. Se alargó sin que se diera cuenta, como le pasaba cada vez, se alargó porque siempre había una nueva pista que buscar con Natasha o una nueva pelea que ganar. 

Clint llegó y discutieron, gritando, porque no estaban los niños y porque la casa está en medio de la nada y ella no dejaba de decir que le apoyaba, pero que no podían seguir así, y Clint quería decirle que no puedes apoyar algo y quejarte de ello el cincuenta por ciento del tiempo. 

Debería dejar de querer ser un Vengador, pero no sabe cómo.

Follaron, esa noche. No fue como lo hacían normalmente, porque había algo desesperado y rencoroso; él se corrió dentro y no pensó, se agarraban el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez, o la última.

Tres semanas más tarde, mientras disparaba flechas a veinte metros de altura, recibió un mensaje y al verlo, una hora más tarde, lo supo, sin que realmente dijera nada.

Quiere a su hijo pero eso no cambia nada, no cambia que hubo un punto de no retorno entre ellos del que no sabe si van a poder volver, por mucho que lo intenten.

*

Pietro y él entrenan todas las semanas, cuando Clint está ahí. Pietro quiere empezar a acompañar a los demás Vengadores, de vez en cuando, pero tiene problemas; de insomnio, taquicardias y, si Clint no se equivoca, alguna alucinación. Se quedan hasta que se hace de noche, porque ninguno tiene nada mejor que hacer que intentar cogerse desprevenido. Es la primera vez que Clint siente que conecta con alguien más que no sea Natasha, porque todos parecen aliens, no solo Thor, todos parecen de otro tiempo y otra raza y otro mundo. 

Necesita olvidar que su mujer está de ocho meses y no se cruzan más de dos palabras cuando va a verla.

Y con Pietro lo consigue, con las puyas y con sus empujones y con usar el ring para que Pietro mejore el cuerpo a cuerpo. 

Tiene cicatrices de las heridas que le mataron, pero de eso tampoco hablan. Clint quiere tocarlas, ver que son verdad. Que no se lo imaginó todo, porque ahora, a veces, piensa que aquello no pudo pasar.

Beben cervezas con los pies colgando en el muro, con el atardecer enfrente y Iron Man sobrevolándoles. Clint se pone tenso cuando aterriza donde están.

Tony les enseña la nevera que lleva colgada a la espalda con más cervezas. 

—Me niego a que haya gente bebiendo bajo mi techo sin que yo pueda unirme a la fiesta. 

—Uno, esto no es tu techo y dos, ni siquiera es un techo y tres, de qué fiesta hablas, Tony. 

Tony se encoge de hombros (ñiic, hace el traje) porque es así, un gilipollas integral. No sabe cuándo le cogió cariño, fue de un día para otro y sin darse cuenta.

Abre una cerveza y se le cae toda la espuma en el traje; a su lado escucha un sonido que casi no reconoce. Mira asombrado cómo Pietro ríe con todo el cuerpo mientras Tony le mira indignado.

—Traer bebida con gas en un traje que vuela, ¿no se supone que eres un genio?

Le lanza un botellín cerrado; Pietro lo coge al vuelo, Clint mira al sol hasta que le hace daño en los ojos. 

*  
Lo intentaron, lo intentaron con todas las fuerzas, pero fue demasiado. Clint sabe que fue su culpa. 

Tiene a su hijo en las manos y a su mujer en casa. Han buscado otra casa segura, más cerca de la humanidad.

El pequeño aún es una miniatura en sus manos. 

—Laura, ¿no crees que deberíamos volver a intentarlo?

Ella sonríe, con tristeza infinita, y eso es lo que le dice a Clint que se va a ir a la mierda. 

—Quiero que nuestros hijos tengan unos padres que aún se quieran.

Le da un beso en los labios, seco y frío, se va a la cocina. Clint mira al bebé y le acuna cuando empieza a llorar.

Le entiende porque él quiere llorar, también.

*

No debería, porque va en contra de todos los protocolos de seguridad, pero Pietro sabe que tiene una mujer, y que tiene tres hijos. Pietro no se acerca a él más de lo debido, no le mira más tiempo del que es socialmente aceptable, no deja que sus dedos se arrastren por su piel cuando le agarra peleando. 

Clint no sabe por qué querría que pasara. 

Se lo cuenta Clint una tarde, después de beber demasiado y de jugar a no encontrarse con nadie por los pasillos de la nueva sede y de demostrar que, aun borracho, es capaz de acertar en cualquier punto con una flecha. 

—¿Seguro que no han hecho experimentos también contigo?

Clint recuerda horas y horas de entrenar, el brazo y los dedos sangrando, hasta que no podía más; los callos que se reventaban uno tras otro. 

—No exactamente —no le apetece hablar de eso, así que sonríe, malicioso—. ¿Te he contado que el otro día encontré una de las reservas de Tony con el whisky bueno? 

Pietro señala a la entrada del edificio, le mira con expresión indignada y sale corriendo. A Clint no le da tiempo ni a verle entrar.

*

Aparentemente y según las investigaciones de Tony, Wanda puede manipular la realidad, en cierta manera. De verdad que estas cosas a Clint se le quedan grandes, y eso que ha hecho concursos de beber con dioses nórdicos. 

Clint se entera tarde, cuando vuelve de una misión de espionaje. Wanda va donde él, ojerosa y con la expresión desafiante casi desaparecida de su cara. 

—¿Qué pasa, Wanda? Hey, hey —dice, cogiéndole de la muñeca.

Ella le mira y tiene los ojos demasiado rojos, de llorar.

—Es Pietro, está… No sale de su habitación. No quiere hablar conmigo —suspira—. No quiere hablar con nadie. 

Clint sale corriendo, sube por el ascensor. No ha estado nunca en la habitación de Clint pero sabe donde está, claro, sabe dónde están las de todos. Tony le habla por teléfono y se lo cuenta, mientras tanto. 

En serio. Manipular la puta realidad. Dónde se ha metido, jesús.

Toca a su puerta y la voz temblorosa de Pietro se escucha a través de ella.

—Wanda, no quiero hablar ahora, por favor. 

—No soy Wanda, aunque me gustaría tener su pelazo. Vamos, Pietro, déjame pasar.

El silencio se alarga durante minutos. Clint quiere insistir pero aguanta, reuniendo toda la paciencia que puede. 

Al final, la puerta se abre. Para cuando entra Pietro está sentado con la espalda contra la pared, la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Le mira un segundosin variar la postura. Clint se sienta a su lado, tras dejar las flechas y el arco encima del escritorio. 

—Cuando volví, no sabía qué podía haber pasado. Tardaron, tardasteis, en decírmelo, que habían sido veinte minutos, no segundos, pero yo ya lo sabía. Había estado antes herido, he visto morir a todos los compañeros con los que compartimos experimentos, ¿sabes? Eso no era haber perdido el conocimiento o que tuvieran que haberme reanimado.

—Pietro, no… —pero Pietro no le escucha, gesticula sin mirarle.

—No creo que fuera lo que quisieran hacer, lo de Wanda. No creo que pensasen que se podía hacer. 

—Pietro, mírame. Hey. Mírame. 

Gira la cabeza y hay ansiedad, en sus ojos, ansiedad y miedo y algo más, algo que no sabe reconocer, o no quiere.

—¿Qué pasa, P?

(A veces le acorta el nombre para fastidiarle, solo porque lo odia, y porque le gusta cómo dice su propio nombre, con la erre demasiado marcada).

—¿Cómo sé que esto es verdad, Clint? A lo mejor estoy en coma o a lo mejor, no sé. Es solo que —se levanta, da dos vueltas por el cuarto—. ¿Y si nada es real? Y si estoy en una especie de sueño que-

—Espera, quieto. 

Clint se incorpora. Pietro se ha quedado parado al otro lado de la cama y por su mirada parece que va a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Es la mirada de un animal asustado y arrinconado. Clint se acerca despacio, poco a poco, extendiendo la mano. A veces se le olvida lo joven que es y lo que ha sufrido. 

Le pone la mano sobre el hombro y Pietro cierra los ojos, como si le doliera. Sube la mano algo más arriba, hasta el cuello, descansa los dedos en la nuca. 

—Y si me muero de un momento a otro. 

Clint echa el aire que no se había dado cuenta si quiera de estar reteniendo, le tiemblan los dedos contra la piel. Es una puta estufa, Pietro. Pietro, que tiene cicatrices que no enseña a nadie y que Clint sabe que están porque vio a los médicos sin entender nada, curándole las heridas sin saber cómo su corazón estaba latiendo. Pietro, que se emborracha demasiado rápido y echa la culpa a la velocidad de su metabolismo, Pietro, que tiene demasiada poca malicia para lo que debería ser. 

—Escúchame. No sabemos qué ha pasado y no me da la cabeza como para poder entenderlo, pero si algo sé es que estás vivo, y es verdad, y no sé qué puede pasar con tu corazón pero donde muchos murieron tu hermana y tú aguantasteis, antes de tener sus poderes o los tuyos. No dejes que esto te haga pensar lo contrario. 

Aún tiene los ojos cerrados, los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo. 

—Me salvaste la vida, Pietro. No sé cómo es posible, pero te mereces la segunda oportunidad. _Te la mereces_

Hay algo salvaje en sus pupilas cuando le mira, por fin. 

—Cállate. 

Están cerca, muy cerca, y Clint lo ve, en los ojos y en la boca y en la lengua que asoma para humedecer los labios. 

_Haz algo, Clint. Haz que me crea que estoy vivo._

Dice “cállate” otra vez y Clint piensa _no estoy hablando_ y acto seguido le atrae con la mano de la nuca hasta él; no es un beso, no al principio, es un choque descoordinado de dientes y piel y Pietro gruñendo contra sus labios hasta que encuentran el ángulo y Clint enreda los dedos en su pelo y empuja ligeramente hacia atrás. A Pietro se le abre más la boca y puede besarle como merece, le saborea y le muerde los labios y le muerde la barbilla y sube con los dientes hasta la oreja; Pietro sigue con la boca demasiado abierta lamiéndole el cuello, gimiendo.

Se le escapan palabras en un idioma que Clint no conoce, le dan escalofríos, van directas a su polla.

Pietro le mete las manos por la camiseta, le cubre la espalda con las manos y le araña, solo para estirar después del borde hacia arriba. 

—Vamos, fuera, fuera, necesito- quiero. 

Clint gruñe un asentimiento y se quitan la camiseta a la vez. No tiene cicatrices de ahora pero sí de antes, de otros tiempos sin curas mágicas; una flecha aquí y una bala allá y una bajo la costilla, de cuchillo, recuerdo de conocer a Natasha Romanova. 

Pietro tiene las suyas propias,además de las que le llevaron a la muerte y Clint las repasa con la lengua, se pasa un tiempo en cada una cuando cambia de una a otra aprovecha y le muerde el pezón y él sisea, repite su nombre, deja que le empuje para atrás hasta caerse en la cama.

Pietro hace esto como hace todo, con impaciencia y ardiendo, le mete prisa agarrándole de la mano y arrastrándole hasta que se pone encima de él. El pecho contra el suyo está caliente, también, y Clint nota su saliva mezclándose con el sudor que empieza a aparecer. 

—Así que esto es lo que tenía que hacer para hacerte sudar —murmura contra su esternón, bajando hasta ponerse a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas.

Está duro y se marca contra los pantalones de algodón. Clint apoya la mano y le mira echar la cabeza contra la cama y levantar las caderas, gruñendo en ruso o en lo que sea que se hable en Sokovia, a Clint le suena igual de desconocido y aún así lo entiende, a medias. 

—Qué quieres, Pietro. 

Siempre le ha gustado hablar durante el sexo pero se nota que Pietro no está acostumbrado, porque se queda callado, abre la boca y a Clint le satisface a su pesar haberle dejado sin palabras. Dice “¿esto?” metiendo la mano bajo el pantalón y la suave tela del calzoncillo. Pietro asiente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y Clint no recordaba que era así hacerlo con alguien por primera vez, porque hace demasiado de su última primera vez. 

Tiene la punta ya mojada, el preseminal asomando y cayendo y Clint lo recoge con el pulgar, lo expande por la punta y baja la piel despacio. Agacha la cabeza y lame su estómago. “¿O esto?” y sabe que se tiene que estar controlando porque es lo que tiene ser un metahumano, que tienes que controlarte, le pone la mano sobre el estómago y acaricia, Pietro echa el aire y se relaja bajo el toque. 

—Sube aquí.

Clint le mira y comprende, por una vez Pietro se hace entender, así que se desliza entero sobre él, una pierna sobre la suya y otra en la cama y le besa mientras empieza a masturbarle, Pietro sabe a desesperación y sus embestidas contra su mano lo corroboran; no va a durar nada pero bien poco le importa a él porque le encanta verle así, bajo control. 

Se abraza a él y quizá es eso lo que no espera, que suba la mano y se agarre a su cuello y se corra sujeto a él con todas sus fuerzas, gruñendo el orgasmo contra su boca. No se espera nada y le remueve entero, como un tsunami que le intenta obligar a aceptar algo que no quiere.

Se limpia la mano en su propio pantalón cuando todo ha terminado y espera a que se recupere, acomodándose contra él. Cuando por fin vuelve a abrir los ojos parece soñoliento, relajado; sus ojos han perdido el pánico. Alarga la mano hacia la entrepierna de Clint pero él se la para, agarrándole de la muñeca. 

—Ahora descansa —susurra, porque a saber cuánto lleva sin dormir. Hay otro miedo distinto ahora cuando frunce el ceño y Clint claudica—. Ya habrá tiempo.

Piensa en el cuerpo frío de Pietro cuando murió prácticamente en sus brazos, piensa en “No viste esto venir, eh”, piensa en que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo, en el vuelco de su estómago cuando Pietro se queda dormido, por fin, y se queda relajado contra su cuerpo.

Se da un tiempo y se separa de él, sale en silencio del cuarto y se apoya contra la puerta, dándose un tiempo antes de avisar a Wanda y a Tony y decidir cómo explicarles la mejora de Pietro.

Durante unos segundos, deja que el pánico fluya libre, porque Pietro es un crío y es otro Vengador y él tiene un bebé de seis meses y ya tenía bastantes problemas en su vida. 

_Oh, dios_ , es su único pensamiento. _Oh, dios_.

Esto sí que no lo vio venir.


End file.
